diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Herz des Krieges
Herz des Krieges ist eine Kurzgeschichte von Sarah Pine, welche auf der offiziellen Seite veröffentlicht wurde. Charaktere Herz des Krieges Ihr enttäuscht mich, Garrosh. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, diese Worte gingen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie oft er die stolzen Rufe „Willkommen Oberanführer“ hörte, als er Agmars Hammer durchquerte oder wie lange er in den Ruinen vor dem Zorntor stand und in die magischen Flammen starrte, die dort noch immer loderten. Sogar der Hieb seiner Klingen gegen die Geißel oder Bestien, die es wagten, sich ihm im Kampf entgegen zu stellen, boten ihm nur eine zeitweilige Ablenkung. All das heiße, scharfe Blut, das auf sein Gesicht spritzte, brachte diese Stimme in seinem Inneren nicht zum Erliegen. Im selben Augenblick, in dem er wieder unterwegs war, hörte er die Worte in seinem Kopf mit jedem Auftreten der Tatzen seiner großen Wolfin auf dem Schnee. Vielleicht war es die ständige Präsenz des Kriegshäuptlings an seiner Seite, die den Nachhall dieser Worte begünstigte. Thrall hatte beschlossen, Garrosh von Dalaran zurück nach Kriegshymnenfeste zu begleiten. Er sagte, er wolle ihre Festungen in Nordend begutachten. Garrosh hatte das Gefühl, beaufsichtigt zu werden, aber es war auch eine Gelegenheit. Die Überfälle der Horde auf Nordend waren alle andere als unbedeutend. Sicherlich war Thrall das bewusst. Sicherlich würde er es wertschätzen, was an der Front geleistet wurde. Garrosh spie vom Rücken seiner Wölfin Malak aus ins Riedgras. Der Kum'uyasee lag hinter ihnen, spiegelglatt unter dem grauen Morgenhimmel. Sie würden Kriegshymnenfeste in der Mitte des Nachmittags erreichen, in der Abenddämmerung, wenn sie langsam waren. Heimlich musste er zugeben, dass er begierig war, den Ausdruck in Thralls Augen bei ihrer Ankunft zu sehen. Unglücklicherweise hatten sie keine Zeit, den Anblick ausreichend zu würdigen, als sie sich näherten. Garrosh erkannte sofort, dass die Nerubier erneut in Großfelsbruch eingedrungen waren. Er verzog das Gesicht. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie sehr sie sich gegen Azjol-Nerub absperrten, dieses Insektenpack fand immer einen Weg zurück in den Westen. Ihre gespenstischen Schreie waren unverkennbar und der eiskalte Wind der Tundra trug sie weit in alle Richtungen. „Vorwärts! Zum Angriff!", befahl Garrosh den Reitern der Kor'kron, die sie begleiteten und vergaß dabei, das er faktisch nicht ihr Befehlshaber war. Er versetzte Mallak in ihren schnellsten Lauf und ließ alle anderen Krieger hinter sich, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass die Etikette geboten, auf Thrall zu warten. Nun, Schlachten gewann man nicht durch Einhalten der Etikette, sondern durch Taten. Die Schlachtgeräusche wurden lauter, als er sich näherte: Schreiende Schlachtwächter, das monotone Wummern der Artillerie und das bezeichnende Splittergeräusch von Metallwaffen auf nerubischem Chitin. Garrosh machte seine Äxte bereit, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich in gespannter Erwartung. Er flog über den Rand des Steinbruchs. Malak zögerte keinen Augenblick. Sie schlitterten die Felswand hinab, sprangen über Vorsprünge und Gerüstbauten und mit einem Schrei warf sich Garrosh ins Gefecht. Den Nerubier vor ihm traf es vollkommen unvorbereitet. Garroshs erster Schlag schnitt tief in seine Kehle und der zweite trennte den gesamten Vorderteil seines Körpers vom Rest. Die Wache des Kriegshymenklans, gegen die er gekämpft hatte, sah erschrocken auf, seine Axt noch immer zum Schlag über die Schulter erhoben. Garrosh grinste. „Höllschrei!“, rief der Krieger und salutierte. Er wandte sich an die Umstehenden. „Oberanführer Höllschrei ist zurückgekehrt!“ Zur Antwort riss Garrosh seine Axt empor. „Schlagt sie zurück!“, brüllte er seinen Soldaten zu. „Erinnert dieses Ungeziefer daran, was es bedeutet, sich mit der Horde anzulegen! Lok’tar ogar!“ Garroshs kurze Rede entfachte den Kampfgeist der Verteidiger wieder und sie drängten vorwärts, ein „Lok’tar ogar!“ auf ihren Lippen zur Antwort. Ein gewaltiges, insektenähnliches Monster beherrschte den Grund des Steinbruchs und Garrosh trieb seine Wölfin an, es anzugreifen. Orkwölfe waren ebenso gut auf den Kampf vorbereitet wie ihre Reiter. Malaks Zähne schnitten sich tief in den Insektenfuß des Nerubiers und brachten ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht, während Garrosh absprang. So vorteilhaft ein berittener Kampf auch sein mochte, er fühlte sich stets wohler, wenn er mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden stand. Der Nerubier zischte und stieß mit seinen Vordergliedmaßen nach seinem Hals. Garrosh parierte den Schlag und mit einem Hieb seiner Axt trennte er sie ab. Im hohen Bogen flogen sie durch die Luft. Das Insekt taumelte zurück. Garrosh tänzelte hinter ihm her und schwang dabei seine Axt mit tödlicher Eleganz. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Adern und die Hitze der Schlacht brannte in seiner Brust. Es würde ihm nie in den Sinn kommen, eine Ironie darin zu erkennen, dass er sich dann am lebendigsten fühlte, wenn er den Tod austeilte. Garrosh hieb auf den Brustkorb des Monsters ein, während Malak an dessen Beinen zerrte und den Nerubier so davon abhielt, festen Stand zu gewinnen. Als Garrosh sich zu einem weiteren Schlag bereitmachte, gab es einen Blitz gefolgt von einem scharfen Krachen. Der beißende Geruch von versengtem Chitin lenkte ihn kurz ab. Er verkündete Thralls Eingreifen in die Schlacht. Der Nerubier war geschlagen und es gab für ihn kein Entkommen mehr. Garrosh fühlte sich plötzlich sicher. Er hob die Axt und führte den tödlichen Streich aus, der den Kopf des Insekts spaltete. Garrosh wusste, dass damit die Schlacht gewonnen war. Jetzt mussten die Streitkräfte des Kriegshymnenklans nur noch die verbliebenen Nerubier erledigen, die noch durch den Steinbruch krabbelte. Als Thrall die Wächter kämpfen sah, erhob er seinen Schicksalshammer und murmelte etwas, das Garrosh nicht hören konnte. Auf den Befehl des Kriegshäuptlings hin, peitschte und brüllte plötzlich ein wütender Wind und das Knistern in der Luft ließ die Haare an Garroshs Hals sich aufrichten. Thrall brüllte und rief einen grellen Blitzschlag hernieder, der in die letzten, Widerstand leistenden Truppen fuhr, während die Soldaten in Deckung hechteten. Die Explosion ließ versengte Panzerstücke auf die Felsen regnen. Garrosh rief Malak zu sich und legte ihr einen Arm um den Hals. Zufrieden mit ihrem gemeinsamen Erfolg, ließ er seinen Blick über die Truppen schweifen. Der Kampf war kurz, aber befriedigend gewesen. Unglücklicherweise hatte die Horde ihre Festung oberhalb eines stark frequentierten Abschnitts des alten nerubischen Königreichs errichtet, aber die Angriffe ließen nach und wurden immer seltener. Er war sich sicher, dass sie schließlich ganz zum Erliegen kommen würden. Seine Soldaten wurden mit jeder Verteidigungsaktion effizienter und ihre Reihen blieben standhaft. Ihre Reihen würden auch weiterhin standhalten. Er suchte sich seinen Weg hoch zur Rampe am Eingang von Kriegshymnenfeste, wo Oberanführer Razgor wartete. Schleimiges Sekret tropfte noch immer von seinem Schwert. „Wurde Zeit, dass Ihr auftaucht“, sagte er, während er sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht wischte. Garrosh lachte. „Ich verschenke ungern eine Gelegenheit, ein paar zu groß geratene Insekten zu zerquetschen“, antworte er. Razgor grinste. „Kriegshäuptling Thrall hat mich von Dalaran hierher begleitet“, fuhr Garrosh fort. “Er will unsere Stellungen in Nordend begutachten.“ Während er sprach, kam Thrall den Pfad hinter Garrosh hinauf. Razgors Augen weiteten sich und er nickte. Er wandte sich an die umherstehenden Soldaten. „Heißt den zurückgekehrten Oberanführer Höllschrei willkommen!", rief er. Die Soldaten jubelten und schwangen ihre Waffen. „Und begrüßt“, setzte er lauter hinzu „unseren Kriegshäuptling! Thrall, Sohn von Durotan!“ Die Versammelten drehten sich nahezu gleichzeitig um und salutierten. Alle Augen waren auf Thrall gerichtet. Razgor trat einen Schritt nach vorn und salutierte ebenfalls. „Eure Anwesenheit auf Kriegshymnenfeste ehrt uns, Kriegshäuptling“, sagte er. Thrall Blick wanderte die hohen Steinmauern der Festung empor, über die eiserne Befestigung und hinunter in den Steinbruch, in dem sie gerade gekämpft hatten. Schließich ließ er seinen Blick auf Garrosh ruhen, der unverwandt zurücksah. „Es erinnert mich an Orgrimmar“, sagte Thrall. „Beeindruckend.“ „Wartet ab, wie es drinnen aussieht“, antwortete Garrosh. „Wir zeigen es Euch.“ „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht enttäuscht sein werde", erwiderte Thrall. Nach diesen Worten knirschte Garrosh mit den Zähnen. *** Orgrimmar. Als er es damals zum ersten Mal sah, musste er unwillkürlich innehalten. Sie hatten Klingenschlucht erst seit kurzer Zeit hinter sich gelassen und waren aus den hohen Sandsteinmauern in Durotars erbarmungslose Sonne getreten. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich die rote Ebene endlos weit aus und der Horizont verschwand im Flimmern der Hitze. Dies war ein großer Unterschied zu den grünen Hügeln von Nagrand. „Dort. Könnt Ihr es sehen?“ Thrall hielt sein Reittier an und zeigte in Richtung des Horizonts im Norden. Garrosh hielt neben ihm an und kniff die Augen zusammen. Hinter ihnen verlangsamte sich ihr Gefolge und verteilte sich. In der Entfernung sah er ein großes Tor, eine Mauer mit spitzen Holzpfählen, Türme mit roten Dächern … Nein, seine Augen spielten ihm keinen Streich. Er war überrascht. Ogrimmar konnte unmöglich so groß sein. Er sah hinüber zu Thrall, der ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht beobachtete. Er wartete offensichtlich gespannt auf Garroshs Reaktion. Garrosh spürte, wie seine Wange erglühten. Garadar war vielleicht nicht sonderlich imposant, aber dort war er der Häuptling. Er war der Sohn seines Vaters. „Beeindruckend“, brummte er. „Wenn es wirklich so groß ist, wie es erscheint.“ Thrall lachte. „Wartet es ab", sagte er grinsend. Die Tore waren nicht einfach nur groß. Sie waren gigantisch. Die Wachen salutierten, als sie den vorüberziehenden Kriegshäuptling erkannten. Garrosh blickte mit erhobener Brust starr nach vorne. Plötzlich fühlte sich seine Kehle trocken an. Vom Staub, natürlich. In den Wochen ihrer Reise hatte Thrall ihm die Stadt in zahlreichen Bildern ausgemalt. Garrosh hatte geglaubt, er wüsste einigermaßen, was ihn erwartete. Er hatte sich getäuscht. Nichts, nicht alle Worte dieser Welt konnten ihn auf das vorbereiten, was er nun sah. Gebäude erhoben sich zwei oder drei Etagen hoch, ihre Wände bildeten verschlungene Wege, die im Schatten zahlreicher Bäume und überhängender Felsen lag. Falls es in Draenor je eine Orkfestung gegeben hatte, die halb so groß gewesen war, war sie längst geschliffen oder verlassen. Orgrimmar dagegen summte wie ein Bienenstock. Auf den Plätzen befanden sich dutzende und aber dutzende von Orks. So viele Orks hatte er seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass noch so viele von ihnen am Leben waren. Auf diesen Anblick hätte er niemals vorbereiten sein können. Als Garrosh noch fast ein Kind war, hatten die Klans sich zur Horde verbündet und sich monatelang auf das vorbereitet, was später als Erster Krieg in die Geschichte einging. Jahre später, nach dem Zweiten Krieg, hatte die Allianz im Gegenzug die Heimat der Orks überfallen. Garrosh hätte sich wild entschlossen den Reihen der Horde angeschlossen und an der Seite seines Vaters gekämpft, aber das Schicksal wollte es anders. Stattdessen blieb er wegen der Roten Pocken in Garadar unter Quarantäne. Er war kaum in der Lage zu aufzustehen und an ihm zerrten sowohl das Fieber seiner Krankheit als auch die Schmach ob seiner Schwäche. Sein Vater war ohne sich umzusehen nach Azeroth gezogen und war nie wieder nach Garadar oder zu seinem Sohn zurückgekehrt, und er, Garrosh Höllschrei, Erbe des Kriegshymnenklans, hatte nicht die Kraft, seinem Volk zu helfen. Die Horde hatte ihn zurückgewiesen. Er war vielleicht Mag'har – unverdorben – aber er war ebenso unerwünscht. Die Horde war schließlich gefallen. Die Menschen hatten das Dunkle Portal zerstört, die besiegten Orks gefangen genommen und der ausufernde Krieg hatte ein Ende gefunden. Die Mag’har waren gänzlich auf sich gestellt. Manche Orks der Horde hatten überlebt, das war sicher, aber sie hatten Garadar gemieden aus Vorsicht und aus Abscheu gegenüber den kranken Bewohnern. Die Epidemie war vorüber, aber der Aberglaube und die Verbitterung hielten sich hartnäckig. Das Volk der Orks schwand dahin. Es war in alle Winde verstreut und befand sich in einem ständigen Kampf ums nackte Überleben. Schließlich wurde es offenbar, dass die Horde endgültig besiegt war und ihre Feinde bedrängten sie weiter, bis alle Hoffnung zu Staub zerfallen war und ein Überleben unmöglich erschien. Mit eigenen Augen sah er nun, dass die Horde nicht nur überlebt hatte, sie erblühte. Der Platz war überfüllt mit Orks. Marktschreier priesen ihre Waren an und lockten die Käufer mit Sonderangeboten. Kinder sausten zwischen den Ständen umher und kämpften im Spiel gegen unsichtbare Feinde. Grunzer patrouillierten auf den Straßen. Garrosh konnte kaum glauben, was er vor sich sah. Neben ihm lachte Thrall stillvergnügt in sich hinein. Garrosh blickte zu ihm hinüber. „Kann sich wohl sehen lassen“, sagte Thrall. Garrosh nickte, sagte aber nichts. „Ich zeige dir alles, Garrosh“, fügte Thrall hinzu. Er grinste breit. „Willkommen in Orgrimmar!“ *** In Kriegshymnenfeste spazierten sie über die Festungsmauern, stiegen auf die Türme und besichtigten die Schmiede und Gerbereien. Als sie zur großen Halle zurückkehrten, schien Thrall Jahre damit zu verbringen, die riesige Militärkarte von Nordend zu prüfen, die auf dem Boden ausgebreitet lag. Sie war äußerst gewissenhaft in Leder gestochen und geätzt und zeigte alle Details der bekannten Stellungen und Kriegsfronten in Nordend; sowohl die verbündeten als auch die gegnerischen. Garrosh fiel auf, wie lange sich Thrall mit der nördlichen Halbinsel der Sturmgipfel beschäftigte, wo Ulduar lag. Garroshs Gedanken schweiften zurück zu ihrem kurzen Treffen mit den Kirin Tor in Dalaran. Ihr enttäuscht mich. Er ballte seine Faust, bis seine Knöchel brannten. „Wo“, sagte Thrall plötzlich „ist die Front in Eiskrone?“ Er studierte die Karte. Es gab dort nur eine Kreidemarkierung. „Im Südosten“, antwortete Garrosh. „Sie wird von dem Argentumkreuzzug gehalten.“ Er deutet auf eine andere Stelle der Karte, nördlich der Stellungen des Kreuzzugs. „Orgrims Hammer wurde von dort entsandt. Wir werden uns zum Angriff auf die Festungsmauern von Eiskrone aus der Luft rüsten.“ Er beäugte Thrall. „Unsere Späher teilen uns mit, die Allianz plane dasselbe.“ Bevor Thrall antworten konnte, scholl eine andere Stimme durch die Halle. „Der Angriff hat bereits begonnen.“ Thrall und Garrosh wandten sich um, um zu sehen, wer dort gesprochen hatte. Hochfürst Varok Saurfang trat mit einer versiegelten Schriftrolle in der Hand auf sie zu. „Dieses Sendschreiben traf heute Nachmittag ein“, setze er fort. „Es trägt das persönliche Siegel von Korm Schwarznarbe.” „Throm-ka Varok“, sagte Thrall. „Throm-ka Kriegshäuptling“, antwortete dieser. „Wir sind hierher aus Dalaran über Agmars Hammer gekommen“, erzählte Thrall. Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Wir erwiesen der Pforte des Zorns unsere Ehrerbietung.” Varok schwieg. „Es tut mir Leid wegen Dranosh“, sagte Thrall. „Mein Sohn starb eines ehrenhaften Todes, während er sein Volk verteidigte“, antwortete Varok ein wenig zu schnell. „Sein Geist soll gerächt sein, wenn wir den Lichkönig vernichten.” Thrall nickte. „Hier ist der Bericht von Schwarznarbe“, setzte Varok fort und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schriftrolle. „Wollen wir sehen, was es Neues von der Front zu berichten gibt.” *** Garrosh liebte Orgrimmar. Er liebt es, durch die Straßen zu schlendern. Er liebte es, die Märkte zu durchstöbern. Er liebte die Ställe und Trainingsgeräte und die Schmiede und die Geschäfte. Vor allem liebte er die Banner, die auf den Masten um die Stadt herum im Wind flatterten: die schwarz-roten Banner der Horde. Neben diesen Bannern zu stehen, war alles, wonach er sich gesehnt hatte. Er diente der Horde, wie es sein Vater vor ihm getan hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz war er alleine, obwohl er von seinen Leuten umgeben war. Überall wo er hinkam, starrten die Leute ihn an. Die Neuigkeit hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet, dass der Sohn von Grom Höllschrei lebte und nach Orgrimmar gekommen war. Zuerst hatte er das für den Grund gehalten. Aber eines Tages hörte er zufällig, ein Kind laut zu seiner Mutter sprechen. „Sieh mal da! Der sieht so komisch aus.“ „Still. Sei still!” „Aber seine Haut. Sie ist nicht so grün wie unsere. Was für Orks haben keine grüne Haut?“ Garrosh drehte sich zu dem Kind um. Es starrte ihn noch immer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und saugte dabei an dem Finger in seinem Mund. Garrosh starrte zurück und fing dabei kurz den Blick der Mutter ein. Sie sah weg, griff ihren Sohn am Arm und eilte davon. Langsam sah er sich auf dem Weg um und forderte schweigend jeden heraus, der das Gespräch mitangehört hatte, ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Die Straße war voller Leben. Nein, meine Haut ist nicht grün; sie ist braun, sagten seine Augen. Ich bin ein Mag’har. Als er sicher war, dass er alle Schaulustigen eingeschüchtert hatte, drehte er sich herum und ging langsam weiter. Er hatte erst eine kurze Distanz zurückgelegt, bevor sich eine Hand sanft auf seinen Arm legte. Garrosh wirbelte überrascht herum. „Vergebt mir, junger Ork, aber ich kann es vielleicht erklären.“ Der Sprecher war ein Ältester der Orks. Sein Haar war längst ergraut, aber noch immer zu einem Knoten geflochten. Die zahlreichen Narben auf seinem Gesicht und seinen Armen zeigten deutlich, dass er ein erfahrener Krieger war. Garrosh funkelte ihn an. „Was habt Ihr zu sagen, Ältester?“ „Das Kind hat die Wahrheit gesagt, ohne zu wissen, was es bedeutet.“ Der alte Ork schüttelte den Kopf. Garrosh schüttelte seinen Griff ab. „Ich bin nicht an Eurer Erklärung interessiert“, sagte er und wandte sich erneut zu Gehen. „Ich habe unter Eurem Vater gekämpft, Höllschrei“, sagte der Krieger. Garrosh zögerte. „Ich folgte ihm von der Plünderung von Shattrath bis zu den Wäldern von Eschental. An seiner Seite trank ich Mannoroths Blut und ich fühlte den Bann des Fluchs weichen, als er sich opferte. Ihr könnt nicht wissen, was es für mich und meinesgleichen bedeutet, Euch zu sehen. Sobald der Bann gebrochen war, erinnerten wir uns wieder daran, was wir zurückgelassen hatten und was wir zerstört hatten. Wir dachten, es sei nichts mehr von dem übrig, wie unser Volk einst war. Euch zu sehen …“ Er verstummte und musterte Garrosh von oben bis unten. „Zu wissen, dass unsere Vergangenheit nicht gänzlich verloren ist … Das gibt uns Hoffnung für die Zukunft. Grom war ein großer Krieger. Ich bin ihm bis ans Ende von Draenor gefolgt und darüber hinaus. Jetzt tauge ich nicht mehr fürs Schlachtfeld. Aber wenn es anders wäre, würde ich Euch ebenfalls folgen.“ Garrosh war ebenso ratlos wie sprachlos. Er starrte den alten Krieger an. Er wusste, dass Thrall ein treuer Gefährte seines Vaters gewesen war und Thrall hatte in der Tat viel von Grom gesprochen. Aber Thrall hatte Grom nicht besonders lange gekannt und es gab viel, was Garrosh gerne noch erfahren hätte, obwohl sein Stolz ihm verbot, das zuzugeben. Er wollte die Geschichten hören – die schönen Geschichten. Die hässlichen hatte er selbst miterlebt, als er aufwuchs. „Ihr werdet uns Stolz machen, Höllschrei“, sagte der alte Ork. Schließlich wandte er sich ab und ging davon. Er ließ Garrosh auf der Straße stehen, alleine mit seinen aufgewühlten Gedanken. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern wohin er ursprünglich gehen wollte. Er schnaubte, wählte eine Richtung und stiefelte los. Das war zumindest besser, als herumzustehen. Seine Schritte führten ihn zum östlichsten Teil der Stadt, dem Tal der Ehre und zu dem großen Becken, in dem das Quellwasser gesammelt wurde. Er setzte sich auf einen Felsen am Rande des Beckens und sah den Wasserfällen zu, wie sie aus dem Felsen stürzten und in den kleinen See unter ihm klatschten. Der stete Wasserstrom und der Schatten des Felsvorsprungs kühlten die Luft und boten eine willkommene Abwechslung zur Hitze der Wüste. Der Sprühnebel fühlte sich wohl an auf seiner Haut. Seine Haut. Er betrachtete seinen Handrücken und sah die tiefbraune Farbe auf dem rotgesprenkelten Felsen. Er verzog das Gesicht. Hatten Thralls Horden wirklich vergessen, woher sie gekommen waren? War seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild wirklich so viel Bedeutung beizumessen? Ein Platschen in der Nähe ließ ihn aufblicken. Eine junge Orkfrau zog ihr Fischnetz ein. Aus der Entfernung sah er ihr bei der Arbeit zu. Ihre Haut war selbstverständlich grün. Sie drehte sich um und watete auf das Ufer zu, als sein Blick den ihren traf. Eine Augenklappe bedeckte die Stelle, an der ihre rechtes Auge hätte sein müssen. Zu seinem Erstaunen sah sie ihn grimmig an. „Macht Spaß, nicht wahr“, rief sie und ihre Stimme troff ebenso von Verachtung wie ihr Netz von Wasser. „Dort zu sitzen und zuzusehen, wie ich mich mit ein paar Fischen herumschlage? Hoffentlich hat es Euch Freude bereitet.“ Garrosh schnaubte sie an. „Es ist mir egal, was Ihr tut. Fischt oder lasst es bleiben, wie es euch beliebt. Kauf sie auf dem Markt, wenn Euch die Arbeit nicht zusagt.“ „Kaufen?“ Sie warf den Kopf zurück und lachte. „Werdet Ihr dafür bezahlen? Leicht für euch, das zu sagen, Höllschrei. Ja, ich weiß, wer Ihr seid.“ Er lachte ebenfalls. „Natürlich wisst Ihr das. Ich bin der einzige Mag’har in Orgrimmar. Falls Ihr das nicht wisst, muss Euch das andere Augen auch noch fehlen.“ „Genauso arrogant wie Euer Vater.“ Sie zog ihr Netz ein und stopfte es in einen Leinensack. „Genauso ein Narr wie er.” Ihre Worte brachte Garroshs Blut in den Adern zum Kochen. Er sprang hinunter vom Felsen, auf dem er gesessen hatte und schritt auf sie zu. „Mein Vater hat sein Leben für Euch und den Rest von Thralls Volk geopfert. Ihm habt Ihr es zu verdanken, dass Ihr von dem Fluch des Blutes befreit seid!“ „Ihm haben wir es zu verdanken, dass es überhaupt einen Fluch gab!“ erwiderte sie. „Und ich gehöre nicht zum Volk des Kriegshäuptlings. Ich bin eine Tochter der Horde wie auch meine Eltern vor mir, aber darüber hinaus habe ich keine Verpflichtung.“ Garrosh machten ihre Worte rasend. „Ihr sagt, Ihr hättet keinerlei Verpflichtungen? Ihr sagt, Ihr gehört nicht zum Volke des Kriegshäuptlings? Während Ihr gleichzeitig mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden seiner Stadt steht? Wo wir in unserem eigenen Gebiet frei leben können und ohne Angst vor der Vernichtung? Wo wir alles haben, was wir benötigen?“ „Ha!“, rief sie. „Ich frage Euch, Höllschrei, habt ihr diese Stadt wirklich angesehen? Ja, der Marktplatz ist voll des Überflusses. Aber wo kommt dieser her? Wo sind die Höfe in Durotar?“ Garrosh kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wusste, dass es in den Außenbezirken von Orgrimmar einige gab, aber die züchteten hauptsächlich Schweine und bauten sicherlich kein Korn oder Früchte an. „So ist es“, fuhr sie fort. „Es gibt keine. Alles was wir haben, wird über viele Kilometern Entfernung hierhertransportiert.“ Sie schaute auf den Sack, in dem sie ihr Netz aufbewahrte. „Oder wir müssen es der Wüste entreißen. Sicherheitshalber.“ Sie lachte. „Die Allianz dringt täglich weiter in unser Land ein. Falls man diese roten Felsen überhaupt ein „Land“ nennen kann. Im Norden ist der Wald von Eschental. Dort gibt es alles, was wir benötigen im Überfluss, aber haben wir uns dort niedergelassen? Nein. Stattdessen leben wir in einer Wüste. Sagt mir also, Höllschrei, warum sollte der gute Kriegshäuptling, der sein Volk so sehr liebt, uns also in dieses Ödland verbannen, wenn ein wenig flussaufwärts viel mehr zu holen ist? Er ist entweder korrupt oder unfähig oder beides und er scheint bei Euch in bester Gesellschaft zu sein.“ Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. „Verrat!“, brüllte Garrosh. Er schritt drohend auf sie zu. „Du wagst es, den Kriegshäuptling zu beleidigen! Schweig still, Verräterin, oder ich werde dir dein Maul für immer stopfen!“ „Nur zu und …" sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, spannte sich an und erwartete den Streich. „Nein, Krenna!“, erscholl eine andere Stimme. Garrosh sah zu ihr hinüber. Eine andere Orkfrau kam auf sie beide zugerannt. „Krenna, hüte deine Zunge!“, rief sie und stellte sich zwischen die beiden. Die mit der Augenklappe, Krenna, sah die andere wütend an, schnaubte dann und trat zur Seite. „Bin schon unterwegs, Gorgonna.“ Sie schulterte ihren Sack und zog ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Garrosh wollte ihr folgen, aber Gorgonna wandte sich sofort an ihn und fasste ihn am Arm. „Bitte nicht“, sagte sie. „Es tut mir leid wegen meiner Schwester. Sie meint es nicht so, wie sie es sagt.“ „Das will ich hoffen“, knurrte Garrosh. Gorgonna seufzte und ließ ihn los. „Sie und ich verbrachten unsere Kindheit nach dem Zweiten Krieg in einem Gefangenenlager. Sie ist dem Kriegshäuptling dankbar, dass er uns befreit hat, aber …“ Sie zögerte, dann fügte sie ruhig hinzu: „Sie denkt, dass er nicht genug tut.“ „Und Ihr?“, verlangte Garrosh zu wissen. Gorgonna sah den Weg hinunter, den Krenna gegangen war und antwortete nicht sofort. „Unsere Eltern kämpften in den Kriegen“, sagte sie langsam. „Sie tranken Mannoroths Blut wie es auch Euer Vater tat, und der Fluch kam ebenfalls über sie. Sie begingen schreckliche Taten im Namen der Horde. Sie griffen Unschuldige an und ermordeten sie.“ Garrosh wurde wütend. Sein Vater war kein Mörder. „Sie haben getan, was sie für richtig gehalten haben! Wollt Ihr Euer eigenes Blut in den Dreck ziehen?“ „Ich halte die Erinnerung an meine Eltern in Ehren, täuscht Euch da nicht“, rief sie. „Aber was sie geglaubt haben, war falsch. Was alle Orks geglaubt haben, war falsch. Wir mussten dafür leiden. Der Kriegshäuptling versteht das genauso wie ich. Meine Schwester hingegen versteht es nicht.“ „Das ist lächerlich. Ihr habt im Krieg nicht einmal mitgekämpft. Ihr sagtet, Ihr wärt im Gefangenenlager noch Kinder gewesen. Ist das nicht Bestrafung genug? Warum solltet Ihr noch weiter leiden?“ „Nichtsdestotrotz trage ich die Zeichen“, sagte sie und hob ihre Hände. Sie waren so grün wie die ihrer Schwester, so wie die aller Orks in Orgrimmar – außer den seinigen. „Ich erntete das, was die anderen gesät haben. Sind wir dafür nicht noch etwas schuldig?“ „Und wer sollte den Preis dafür festlegen?“, fragte Garrosh. Ihre Haltung verärgerte ihn. Besaß sie nicht die Spur von Stolz? „Wer hätte das Recht, darüber zu bestimmen?“ „Ich werde bezahlen, was der Kriegshäuptling verlangt“, antwortete sie. „Thrall würde niemals derart unvernünftig sein. Wir schulden niemanden etwas.“ Gorgonna starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, dann lachte sie unerwartet, ebenso verbittert wie es ihre Schwester getan hatte. „Natürlich nicht“, sagte sie. „Ihr schuldet niemanden irgendetwas, Mag’har. „Aber wir sind nicht Ihr.“ *** „Ungeheuerlich“, rief Thrall. Rastlos schritt er die Halle auf und ab. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass der Himmelshäscher so etwas zulassen würde.“ Varok saß am Tisch. Die Seiten mit dem Bericht von Schwarznarbe lagen vor ihm auseinandergebreitet. An der anderen Seite der Halle sammelte Garrosh ein paar Holzplättchen ein, blaue für die Allianz, rote für die Horde und mit Schädeln bemalte Plättchen für die Geißel. Er ließ sie auf die Karte von Eiskrone fallen, südlich von Mord'rethar, dem Schwarzen Tor der Eiskronenzitadelle. Mit einem Stück Holzkohle zeichnete er ein großes X auf die gehärtete Tierhaut. Der Bericht gab dieser Region einen Namen: die Zerbrochene Front. Die Allianz hatte versucht, Mord’rethar zu erobern, aber eine Patrouille der Horde hatte das Regiment erspäht und ihren Angriff erfolgreich abgewehrt … indem sie die Truppen von hinten angriff. In der Klemme zwischen der Geißel an der Front und der Horde in ihrem Rücken, waren die Streitkräfte der Allianz vernichtet worden – aber auch die Truppen der Horde. Die Geißel hatte ebenfalls Verluste erlitten, aber das Tor blieb schließlich unter der Herrschaft des Lichkönigs. Die Streitkräfte von Schwarznarbe hatten absichtlich gewartet, bis die Soldaten der Allianz in den Kampf verwickelt waren und hatten sie dann niedergemetzelt. Thralls Züge verzerrten sich, als er die Worte des Himmelshäschers las: Obwohl sie dabei ums Leben kamen, verhinderte ihre selbstloser Kühnheit, dass die Allianz einen strategisch wichtigen Punkt eroberte. Solch Tapferkeit ist wahrer Soldaten der Horde würdig! „Selbstlose Kühnheit. Der Horde würdige ‚Tapferkeit'.“ Thrall spuckte die Worte aus. „Und die Geißel hält das Schwarzes Tor weiterhin besetzt. Ist es das, was er will? Ist dies etwa unsere Form von Ehre?“ Garrosh blieb ungewöhnlich still. Stattdessen betrachtete er die Holzplättchen auf der Karte. Er konnte spüren, wie sich Varoks Blick in seinen Rücken bohrte und Thrall würde ebenfalls bald über ihn herfallen. Es war gut, dass Mord’rethar nicht in die Hände der Allianz gefallen war, da war Garrosh sich sicher. Dennoch starrte er weiter auf die farbigen Holzmarken. Spät in der Nacht, als die anderen Kommandanten sich zum Schlafen niedergelegt hatten, las Garrosh den Brief von Schwarznarbe noch einmal. Solch Tapferkeit ist wahrer Soldaten der Horde würdig! Er rief einen Kurier zu sich. „Schickt nach Himmelshäscher Korm Schwarznarbe in Orgrims Hammer“, sagte er und übergab ihm eine Schriftrolle. „Er soll umgehend nach Kriegshymnenfeste zurückkehren. Sagt ihm, Oberanführer Höllschrei wünscht ihn zu sehen.“ *** Garrosh befand das, was Gorgonna ihm an dem See gesagt hatte, für absurd. Sein eigener Vater hatte als erster Mannoroths Blut trinken müssen. Das wusste er. Bei seinen Ahnen, das wusste er ganz genau. Niemand könnte ihn das jemals vergessen lassen. Aber Grom hatte dafür Mannroth vernichtet und den Fluch für alle beendet – und das auf Kosten seines Lebens. Seine Schuld war mit Blut bezahlt worden. Wer konnte noch mehr erwarten? Es waren Krennas Worte, die wirklich an ihm nagten. Sie nagten weiter an ihm, als die Nachtelfen in Eschental Holzkarawanen aus dem Hinterhalt überfielen. Sie nagten an ihm, als die Soldaten aus Burg Tiragarde Klingenhügel ausraubten. Sie nagten an ihm, als die Zwerge von Bael Modan und die Menschen der Feste Nordwacht sich weigerten, das Gebiet der Horde zu verlassen, das sie sich einverleibt hatten. Keine dieser Dinge war zum ersten Mal geschehen. Sicherlich, es hatte Vergeltungsmaßnahmen gegeben und viele Außenposten hatten sich rechtschaffend verteidigt. Garrosh sehnte sich danach, zu reisen und ihnen seine Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen. Mit größter Freude würde er für ihre Sicherheit kämpfen. Er würde der Allianz gerne eine Lektion erteilen. Sie sollte die Horde in Ruhe lassen, damit sie sich das nehmen konnten, was sie zum Überleben brauchten. Im Gegensatz zu Garadar hatte Orgrimmar die Macht und die Truppenstärke, sich selbst zu verteidigen. Nun, sie hätte sie zumindest, wenn sich die Orkstreitkräfte nicht in Tarrens Mühle aufhalten würden, wo sie den Verlassenen – ein treffender Name, wie Garosh fand – halfen. Was Thrall an ihnen fand, würde Garrosh einfach nie begreifen. Es wurden weitere Orks nach Quel'Thalas geschickt. Garrosh Begegnungen mit den Elfen in Orgrimmar ließen ihn gründlich darüber nachdenken, warum die Horde sich überhaupt mit ihnen eingelassen hatte. Mit ihrem Respekt schien es nicht weit her zu sein. Und die Trolle. Garrosh konnte den Gedanken daran kaum ertragen. Ein Rekrut nach dem anderen wurde entsandt, damit er sie dabei unterstützte, ihr Land im Süden zurückzugewinnen und dennoch waren alle ihre Versuche gescheitert. Offensichtlich ging dies nun schon seit Jahren so. Was war das für ein Volk, das nicht einmal mit einer einzigen Hexenmeisterin fertig wurde? Brauchte man dazu wirklich eine großangelegte Invasion und noch weitere Truppen der Horde, um ein paar schäbige Inseln zurückzuerobern? Je länger Garrosh darüber nachdachte, desto größer wurde sein Zorn. Mit jedem vorüberstreichenden Tag gruben sich Krennas Worte immer tiefer in seinen Geist. Garrosh wurde ungeduldig. Dann gingen die Gerüchte los. Aus Ratschet über Beutebucht ging die Kunde, das etwas mit den Getreideladungen schief lief. Die Leute begannen zu flüstern. Die wenigen Verlassenen, die Orgrimmar zu ihrer Heimat auserkoren hatten, warnten ihre Anführer: Es geschieht wieder. Sie hatten nicht ganz Unrecht. Dies waren Zeiten, wie noch keiner sie erlebt hatte. Freunde wandelten sich in Feinde; Leben in Tod, der keiner war. Es konnte kein Zögern geben, keine Gnade, keine Almosen. Dies war die Seuche. Diese Hexerei entsprang einer Boshaftigkeit, zu der nur jemand wie Gul'dan fähig sein konnte, und dennoch, Gul’dan war seit langer Zeit tot. Jemand anderes entfesselte diese Scheußlichkeiten, wie Garrosh erfuhr: ein ehemaliger Prinz der Allianz. Einer der zu gutgläubig, zu schwach und zu dumm war, sich dem Bann des Bösen zu entziehen. Jetzt ließ er den Tod auf sie herniederregnen. Garroshs Äxte waren in die Höhe geschnellt und immer und immer und immer wieder heruntergerast, als er Orgrimmar verteidigte. Er würde sein Volk beschützen. Dann, ganz plötzlich, schien es zu Ende. Die Seuche breitete sich nicht weiter aus. Des letzten Erkrankten wurde sich entledigt, aber das war nicht das Ende, das wusste Garrosh. Weit gefehlt. Das einzige Mittel gegen einen derartig schamlosen Feind war Krieg, brutal und erbarmungslos. Er sehnte sich danach. Er würde ihre Armeen anführen und der Horde zur Gerechtigkeit verhelfen. Er wartete nur noch auf Thralls Kommando. Uns erreichen Berichte aus der ganzen Welt. Die Seuche hat uns alle aufgerieben und die Fliegenden Zitadellen entsenden ihre Armeen, um unser Land zu entweihen. Dennoch wartet ihr ab, Kriegshäuptling. Ihr schickt nach Beratern, wenn Ihr nach Kriegern schicken solltet. Sogar diese … Verbündeten … denen Ihr es erlaubt habt, unserer Horde beizutreten, haben sich hier versammelt, und den einzigen Befehl, den Ihr für uns alle habt, ist zu warten. Wir warten, Thrall. Ihr zögert. “Mak'Gora!” Die Herausforderung sprach er aus purer Frustration und Wut aus. Thrall würde nicht handeln. Er wollte auskundschaften, er wollte sich mit der Allianz beraten – mit einer Frau aus ebenjenem Volk, das den verräterischen Prinz aufgezogen hatte. Garrosh würde das nicht zulassen. „Du forderst mich heraus, Bürschchen?“ Thrall Stimme war tödlich ruhig, als er antwortete. „Dafür haben wir keine Zeit …“ Er wandte sich ab. „Ihr weigert Euch also? Ist Durotans Sohn ein Feigling?“ Damit hatte er Thralls Aufmerksamkeit. Der Kriegshäuptling wirbelte herum und es bereitete Garrosh Genugtuung, in seinen Augen die Wut brennen zu sehen. „Rein da!“, brüllte er und zeigte auf den Ring der Ehre. Garrosh hätte am liebsten gesungen. Ich werde dich zum Handeln zwingen. *** Im Nachhinein betrachtet wusste Garrosh, dass es sein großes Glück war, dass das Duell unterbrochen wurde, obwohl er lieber gestorben wäre, als das zuzugeben. Es war gleichgültig. Thrall war zur Besinnung gekommen und hatte ihm schließlich den Befehl gegeben, nach Nordend zu marschieren, ein Befehl, dem Garrosh mit Freuden Folge leistete. Jetzt stand er in der Vorhalle der Zitadelle, die er erbaut hatte und die auf dem Land stand, dass er erobert hatte und wartete auf das Eintreffen von Korm Schwarznarbe. Thrall war in Nordend geblieben. Garrosh war sich sicher, dass er miterleben wollte, wie Garrosh sich den Himmelshäscher vornahm. Werdet Ihr noch einmal enttäuscht werden, Kriegshäuptling? Schwarznarbe schleppte sich durch die Tür und sah sich erstaunt in der Runde um. Trotz der Anwesenheit des Kriegshäuptlings, wandte er sich an Garrosh. „Ihr wünschtet meine Rückkehr nach Kriegshymnenfeste, Oberanführer“, sagte er. „Ich habe diesem Wunsch entsprochen.“ Garrosh hielt das Sendschreiben über die Zerbrochene Front empor. „Hier beschreibt Ihr, wie eine unserer Patrouillen die Allianz daran hinderte, einen strategisch bedeutenden Punkt gegen die Geißel einzunehmen.“ Schwarznarbe brach in ein breites Grinsen aus. „Sie haben es uns nicht leicht gemacht! Ist es nicht glorreich?“ Garrosh sah auf den Bericht, dann zu Schwarznarbe. „Nein.“ Schwarznarbe hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. "Ein Hinterhalt auf kampfbereite Truppen ist eine Sache. Ein Regiment hinterrücks anzugreifen, das bereits in eine Schlacht verwickelt ist? Was werdet Ihr als nächstes tun?“, fragte Garrosh. „Würdet Ihr Euch in ihr Lager schleichen und ihr Wasser vergiften?“ Würdet Ihr einen ihrer Kommandanten mit Magie gefügig machen und ihn dazu zwingen, seine Truppen im Schlaf zu ermorden? Würdet Ihr Krankheiten auf sie niederregnen lassen wie auf die Verlassenen? Würdet Ihr auf ihre Weise kämpfen?“ Schwarznarbe stockte. Ihm fehlten die Worte. „Es gibt keine Schlacht außer der ehrenhaften Schlacht, Schwarznarbe.“ Garrosh hielt ihm den Bericht vor die Nase und zerknüllte ihn in seiner Hand. „Dies? Dies ist das Werk eines Feiglings! Ich dulde keinen Feigling in meinen Reihen.“ „Oberanführer“, stammelte Schwarznarbe. „Falls ich Schande über unsere Sache gebracht habe, werde ich von meinen Posten zurücktreten.“ „Gebt Ihr zu, ein Feigling zu sein? Noch einmal: Ich dulde keinen Feigling in meinen Reihen. Beweist, dass Ihr keiner seid, Schwarznarbe. Geht zurück auf die Orgrims Hammer und führt eure Soldaten in einer Weise, die der Horde würdig ist. Falls Ihr versagt, werde ich nicht Euren Rücktritt verlangen, sondern Euren Kopf auf einem Spieß. Und jetzt geht mir aus den Augen.“ Garrosh wartete nicht darauf, dass Schwarznarbe ging. Er schritt aus der Halle und die Treppen hinauf zu einem der Bollwerke der Festung. Dort ging er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf und ab. Er begutachtete den Zustand der Verteidigungsanlagen und merkte sich, was aufgebessert werden musste und wer dafür verantwortlich war. Er drehte sich um, um den Wall erneut abzugehen. Kurz darauf stand Thrall vor ihm. „Ja, Kriegshäuptling?“ Thrall musterte ihn sorgfältig. Garrosh gefiel der Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht. „Meiner Ansicht nach habt Ihr die Angelegenheit mit Schwarznarbe gut geklärt“, sagte Thrall. „Die Taten seiner Soldaten an der Zerbrochenen Front waren skrupellos, aber er ist ein starker Kommandant. Unser Vorrücken nach Eiskrone würde unter seinem Verlust leiden. Ihr habt die richtige Wahl getroffen.“ Garrosh ging an ihm vorbei. „Er wird nur diese eine Chance erhalten. Ich dulde keine Schwindler und Betrüger in meinen Reihen“, antwortete er. „In der Tat“, rief Thrall ihm sarkastisch nach. „Ich erinnere mich an etwas, das mir jemand auf der Spitze des Violetten Turms sagte, vor nicht allzu vielen Wochen. ‚Ein echter Kriegshäuptling würde sich niemals mit Feiglingen verbünden.‘” Garrosh blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich langsam herum. Zu hören, wie Thrall Garroshs eigene Worte zitierte, verunsicherte ihn. „Ich bin nicht der Kriegshäuptling“, antwortete er einen Augenblick später. Thrall lachte leise. „Ich weiß. Dennoch, wahre Worte. Sie passen ebenso trefflich auf einen Oberanführer.“ Thrall sah sich um, nahm die Festung in sich auf, das graue Meer im Westen und die weite Ebene der Tundra, die sich um sie herum erstreckte. „Dies ist keine kleine Errungenschaft, Garrosh. Unsere Stützpunkte sind sicher und die Front in Eiskrone drängt nach vorn. Ihr kämpft mit Mut an der Seite Eurer Soldaten und sie zollen Euch Respekt. Ihr solltet stolz sein.“ Garrosh kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich bereue die Wahl meines Kommandant für diesen Angiff nicht“, sagte Thrall. Garrosh blinzelte überrascht, unsicher, was er sagen sollte. Diese Reaktion kam unerwartet. Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Thralls Lob bereitete ihm Unbehagen, und dennoch gefiel es ihm. „Ich diene der Horde“, sagte Garrosh schließlich. „Ich tue, was am besten für sie ist.” „Daran zweifle ich nicht“, antwortete Thrall. „Und Ihr leistet gute Arbeit, wie ich stolz anmerken darf.“ Garrosh lehnte sich zu Seite und sah an Thralls Schulter vorbei auf die große Mauer hinter ihm. Das Wappen auf dem karminroten Banner der Horde wehte in der sanften Brise hin und her. „Wie dem auch sei“, setzte Thrall fort. „Ich glaube, Eure Haltung gegenüber der Allianz ist falsch. Wir können den Krieg nicht ohne sie gewinnen.“ Garrosh sah schnell zu Thrall. „Ich bin der Horde verpflichtet“, antwortete er. „Und nur der Horde allein.“ „Vielleicht, Garrosh“, sagte Thrall. „Aber Blutvergießen ist nicht die einzige Möglichkeit, um diese Pflicht zu erfüllen.“ “Pah!” Garrosh wandte sich ab und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf die Brüstung. Hinter sich konnte er hören, wie sich Thralls Schritte über die Treppe hinunter entfernten. Garrosh sah in den bedeckten Himmel. Thrall verstand nicht, dass die Allianz sie niemals anerkennen würde. Sie würde die Horde an ihren Grenzen bedrängen – wie die Orks ihre Feinde in Garadar – bis die Horde zerschlagen war. Die einzige Antwort darauf war, zu kämpfen und die Menschen zuerst zu vertreiben. Die Sicherheit der Orks war wichtiger als alles andere. Es gab keine Verhandlung, solange die Allianz das nicht verstand. Garrosh würde nicht Halt machen. Sein Volk würde niemals dahinschwinden, nicht noch einmal. Die Horde würde sich niemals geschlagen geben. Kategorie:Geschichten der Anführer